


Love Is A Natural Disaster (Art Post)

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Jared Padalecki, Eagle Scout and science teacher, spends his days in the mountains of a quiet little corner of the state of Washington. It’s an idyllic paradise, the Cascade Mountain Range are some of the most beautiful and some of the deadliest volcanoes in The United States, But Jared is content leading his scouts and being alone.Dr. Jensen Ackles, is one of the leadings volcanologists around, second only to his mentor Dr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, volcanoes are his passion, his one love. But that wasn’t always the case.When Jared notices all the signs that their active volcano is getting ready to erupt, he calls the USGS, who sends in his former boyfriend and the man he walked out, Jensen, to investigate.Can they put their feelings behind them long enough to save the town, or will everything be destroyed in one catastrophe or the other?





	Love Is A Natural Disaster (Art Post)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 Supernatural/J2 Big Bang on LiveJournal  
> *Warning: Some of the art contains spoilers*

  
**Fic title:** Love Is A Natural Disaster  
**Author name:** all_the_shrinks  
**Genre:** rps  
**Pairing:** J2  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Link to fic:**[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839559)

Banner/Main Art:  


Jensen in his office with the twins:  


Divider:  



End file.
